1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains generally to plumbing systems and more particularly to pipe saddles for coupling an outlet to a pipe.
2. Description of the Background
Modifications of existing plumbing systems as well as easy adaptations to installation of new plumbing systems has normally been difficult to achieve. With the advent of new plastic materials available for use as plumbing fixtures, a wide range of adaptive system have been developed. Prior to filing the present application, a patentability search was performed which disclosed the following patents:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Kiehle 850,230 Apr. 16, 1907 Schlesch et al. 3,258,822 Jul. 5, 1966 Anderson et al. 3,280,846 Oct. 25, 1966 Turner 3,432,188 Mar. 11, 1969 Malcolm 4,389,441 Jan. 13, 1970 Smith 3,891,247 Jun. 24, 1975 Blakeley 3,999,785 Dec. 28, 1976 Francis 4,158,461 Jun. 19, 1979 Blakeley 4,391,458 Jul. 5, 1983 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,785 issued to Blakeley discloses a mechanical pipe outlet which uses plastic molded pieces having support ribs 46. Alignment key 36 interacts with the opening 37 to provide proper alignment. An internally threaded stand 13 is capable of receiving a stand pipe. Gasket 45 seals circularly around a preformed hole in pipe P. Spigot 41 formed on the mechanical outlet device 10 is inserted through the circularly shaped preformed hole and prevents misalignment. The enlarged surface area of flange portions 12 help to support pipe P. Flange portion 16 has a ridge on its outer surface to hold the bolt 14 in position. Surfaces 32a and 22a prevent the bolts from being tightened in a manner which would apply excessive pressure to the pipe. As disclosed in FIG. 8, one of the bolts must be removed to allow the mechanical pipe outlet to pivot and engage pipe P. Gasket 45, as illustrated in FIG. 9, is essentially a round gasket made of a flexible material.
U.S. Pat. No. 850,230 issued to Kiehle on Apr. 16, 1907 discloses a pipe connection device which uses a flexible gasket 6 disposed between two ridges 4 and 5. The two ridges 4 and 5 help hold the gasket in place and prevent blow out of the gasket. Flexible material can comprise a suitable packing such as lead, leather, rubber or other suitable material which is deformable in nature. The gasket and ribs have a substantially circular shape, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,891,247 issued June 24, 1975 to Smith discloses a plastic one-piece saddle for a plastic pipe which employs a gasket 34. As illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3, gasket 34 has pressure applied to it from the internal portion of the pipe via outlet 32. Gasket 34 is formed in a substantially circular shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,846 issued Oct. 25, 1966 to Anderson et al. discloses a water and corporation clamp which uses a pivotal toggle connector 20. Gasket 70 is deformable and has a substantially circular shape, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,822 issued July 5, 1966 to Schlesch et al. discloses a pipe clamp having a key insert 26 which allows pivotal interconnection upon removal of bolt 22. A stop, as illustrated in FIG. 4, prevents overtightening of bolts 24.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,188 issued Mar. 11, 1969 to Turner discloses a plastic pipe saddle having a lip 52 which extends into a preformed hole to hold the pipe saddle in position. The device of Turner is designed to grip the pipe so that frictional locking forces are well distributed along the saddle and are fully adequate to hold the saddle in position and provide adequate sealing without cracking or distorting the pipe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,441 issued July 13, 1970 to Malcolm discloses a saddle fitting for conduits which is connected by a pair of screws 55 that protrude through flange portions 22, 52. The Malcolm disclosure is directed to the positioning of the gasket to provide proper sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,461 issued June 19, 1979 to Francis discloses pipe tapping bands having a gasket illustrated in FIGS. 3, 4 and 5 with a predetermined shape which allows proper sealing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,471,176 issued to Gilchrist on Oct. 9, 1969 discloses a tapping saddle which uses a dual lip gasket 30 having a base lip 32 and a compression lip 34. Compression lip 34 is compressed inwardly upon placement of the pipe, as illustrated in FIG. 2. Gilchrist also discloses a bolt shank 40 having a T-extension 42 which is rotatably fitted in compression housing 54.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,458 issued July 5, 1983 to Blakeley discloses a pipe coupling device which uses a split ring gasket disposed in a split housing. The abutting ends of the gasket are offset from the splitting of the housing to prevent leakage. Blakeley discloses a hinge device 44 which is fixed in combination with a releasable locking means 45 to engage slot 48.
It is clear from these references that it is advantageous to have a pipe saddle which is capable of providing a highly reliable seal and which is durable and can withstand high pressure and will not deteriorate. All of the above references disclose flexible seal materials which are subject to deterioration, blow out and leakage due to loss in elasticity. Additionally, flexible seals do not provide alignment with the opening formed in the pipe.
It is also advantageous to have a pipe saddle which is adaptable to a wide range of outer diameters of the pipe. The fixed hinge devices, such as disclosed in the Schlesch et al., Anderson et al., Gilchrist and Blakeley (U.S. Pat. No. 4,391,458) patents are all adapted for use with a pipe having a single outer diameter. Many present day plastic type pipes have different outer diameters, for the same inner diameter, to accommodate different pressure ratings. Consequently, such devices using fixed hinges would necessarily require a different fitting for each different pressure rating of a pipe having the same inner diameter.
It is also advantageous to maintain the location of the pipe saddle on the pipe after it is tightened. Leverage forces on stand pipes connected to the pipe saddle after installation, as well as expansion and contraction effects and creep induced in the pipe as a result of changing temperatures, can cause the pipe saddle to move relative to the pipe. This can cause leakage between the gasket and the pipe, as well as misalignment of the pipe saddle with the hole formed in the pipe. Conventional pipe saddles do not disclose any means for overcoming these problems.
Additionally, it is advantageous to maintain the location of the pipe saddle on the pipe during tightening. Again, the fixed pivotal devices will cause the gasket to move laterally on the pipe during the tightening process which may cause misalignment and an ineffective seal.
It would also be advantageous to have a pipe saddle that could be quickly installed on the pipe so as to reduce the installation time. Many of the devices illustrated in the prior art require disassembly of various parts of the pipe saddle and reassembly in position on the pipe. Not only does this require additional installation time, but also results in the loss of pieces during installation. Rather, it would be advantageous to employ a single unit type system which does not require separation and disassembly of various parts of pipe saddle for installation around the pipe.
It would also be advantageous to provide a means for cutting through plastic pipes in a simple and easy manner with a tool which does not produce any residue in the pipe that could cause blockage of the pipe. Current cutting tools produce a substantial amount of residue which can block attachments to the pipe such as sprinkler heads. Other devices such as heating or melting devices require a source of power for operation. These devices also require a substantial amount of time to reach a suitable temperature for use. Lack of availability of power in certain locations, as well as the added expense and time of coupling to a power supply, makes these types of systems impractical. Portable heating systems are expensive and require a significant amount of time to obtain a suitable temperature for use which greatly delays the installation process. Also, these devices may produce residue which impedes the flow of fluid through the pipe.
It is also advantageous to have a cutting tool which is safe to use and does not have any exposed portions which could injure the user.
It is also advantageous to have a pipe saddle which will not leak if the pipe becomes kinked or bent at the edge of the pipe saddle. Frequently, during installation of such systems, the pipe will be bent sufficiently to cause a kink at the edge of the pipe saddle. This causes depression of a portion of the pipe on the interior surface of the pipe saddle which can cause leakage around the gasket. Prior art devices have failed to prevent leakage from depression of the pipe in this manner.
It is also advantageous to have a pipe saddle which is capable of maintaining a seal due to inward and outward contraction and expansion of the pipe as a result of changing temperatures. Prior art devices have not disclosed any means for providing a predetermined flex tension in the pipe saddle to compensate for inward and outward contraction and expansion to maintain the seal. Prior art devices tend to leak because of a lack of tension resulting from expansion and contraction of the pipe due to changes in temperature which tends to loosen the pipe saddle on the pipe. Multiple cycles of expansion and contraction due to varying temperatures will readily induce leaks in prior art devices.